Children of Eden
by Jeffrey-Damn-Her
Summary: With the help of Castiel the 66th seal is identified - an innocent girl called Eve. To prevent the seal from breaking the brothers must stop her innocence being corrupted, but when the only way to do so is to kill her, will they see it through? Castiel/OC
1. The Antichrist

Chuck woke up in a cold sweat, his clothes were sticking to him, his head was spinning. He'd passed out at some point last night, what time, he wasn't sure, he couldn't even remember making his way over to the sofa, but that was where he was awakened - with the sound of screaming still ringing in his ears.

This was one of the few times he couldn't make sense of what he'd seen, where the pieces didn't fit together as easily as they should have. He glanced around the room, his wide eyes blood shot, his chest heaving, still recovering from the images that had been flashing across his mind. He wasn't even sure what exactly what they had been, or why they had been so rushed and unclear, but he knew that they were about one thing and one thing only.

The apocalypse.

He stumbled across the living room, his hands reaching out for something, anything, and the moment his hands slipped over the paper he knew he had found it. It wasn't like the usual dreams, not one bit, it was fleeting, and he was struggling to hold onto the details. The faces, the places, what the hell had he seen. And so he wrote, he grabbed the nearest pen and he pressed it down hard on the paper and wrote. The words didn't even make sense, they were mere snippets of information that he had managed to drag out of the mess.

He could feel his dissociation ebbing away, the world steadying, the ground no longer tilting at a sickening angle. As the information left his head his heart calmed down, his breathing slowed, and by the end his hand had a cramp but he no longer felt like he'd been hit by a truck.

He cleared his throat, glancing down at the notepad, and scowled. It didn't make any sense, not a single word of it. Some of it was in latin, or some other language that he didn't understand, and the rest was just a pile of words, names, with a single one scrawled in the center, the paper torn from where he had jabbed the pen in with emphasis. '_Eve._' It said, as if that was explanation enough.

* * *

><p>It was dark, and when Dean pried his eyes open he couldn't quite figure out why he had woken. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, and he knew that he needed his sleep. But something had woken him. He frowned as he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, feeling his hand sneak underneath his pillow to find the gun that he hid there every night without fail.<p>

"You won't need that." The voice was deep, and monotonous, and Dean knew straight away that it was Castiel. He let out an exasperated groan and pushed himself upright, seeing the shadowy figure of the angel standing at the bottom of the bed.

"Cas, it's a little late...early..." Dean rubbed his eyes because he couldn't follow his own train of thought.

"You need to come with me." Castiel told him.

"What about Sam?"

"Him too." Dean glanced over to the twin bed just a few feet away from him, his brother face down, asleep, not having been disturbed by Castiel's rather rude visit. Dean scowled.

"Can't it wait till morning?" He asked. Castiel stared blankly at him.

"No. It cannot."

"What's the big deal?" Dean groaned.

"The seal-"

"Another freaking seal?"

"It's not just any seal. It's the last seal, the sixty sixth seal, the final seal, the one that Lillith has to break in order to open Lucifer's cage."

"She's on the final seal?"

"Not exactly. We can get to it before she can." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Well that's good news." He muttered. "Where is it?" Castiel's face faltered.

"I do not know." He admitted. Dean nodded sharply.

"That's just great."

"I know someone who does."

"Care to elaborate?" Dean's impatience was not being made any better by his lack of sleep.

"The prophet Chuck. He's had a vision. He knows where the seal is." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why is this such a big deal? I mean what is this seal exactly?"

"A girl." Dean had not been expecting that. He heard Sam stir from beside him, the conversation beginning to unsettle him from his sleep.

"The final seal is some chick?"

"Eve." Castiel said the name as if it had some sort of significance. Dean frowned, not following.

"Like... Adam and Eve?"

"Don't be stupid." Castiel said bluntly.

"Then who is she?"

"God's perfect creation. She is innocence, how humanity was intended to be."

"And what, she eats an apple and Lucifer is out of the box?" Castiel frowned.

"No, this has nothing to do with fruit. To break the seal she must be corrupted. Once her innocence is lost Lucifer will be free."

"So... we have to stop her from getting laid?" Dean wasn't following, it was a lot of information to process at 4 in the morning.

"Innocence is not connected to procreation. She is without evil, without malice. The moment a malicious thought enters her head she will be corrupted and the final seal will be broken."

"Dude, that could happen at any second."

"That's why we need to go now."

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Dean didn't understand.

"Kill her." Castiel said, as if it was the most obvious answer possible. Dean's eyes widened.

"We're killing some completely innocent girl?" Castiel nodded.

"Yes."

"Why? Why not just kill Lillith?"

"Because if Lillith succeeds in breaking all the other 65 seals, we will not have this chance again."

"I'm not alright with killing some... girl!" Dean growled.

"She is not some girl." Castiel told him bluntly, "She is the antichrist."


	2. The Serpent

The room was littered with pages upon pages of scrawled writing, old slices of pizza and empty bottles of beer. Chuck sat in the middle of his kitchen, hunched over his table, his head in his hands. He had been getting less and less sleep, each dream worse than previous one, each revealing more and more about the girl that was named Eve. She was creeping into every thought, every single vision was more horrifying and terrifying than the previous one. He had a sense of impending doom, and all he wanted to do was sleep for a week, and yet every time he shut his eyes, he saw hers.

"Where is she?" He heard a familiar voice and turned to see the angel with the trench coat, his face as serious and somber as always.

"No." Chuck spat out, not wanting to think about any of this anymore, rubbing his eyes, "We're screwed."

"We have a chance. Just tell me where she is." Castiel's voice was flat and persistent. Chuck let out a groan, pushing himself up from where he was seated, sifting through the mess of paper that was filling his table, trying to find something in particular.

"She's a time bomb." He muttered, grabbing a specific piece of paper, "She could break at any second, she... you don't want to see what happens if the seal is broken." He handed the scrap over to Castiel, who took it with a sharp nod.

"We won't let that happen." Castiel said simply, taking a step away from him as his eyes glanced down at the narrative on the page. Chuck cleared his throat.

"How are you going to stop it exactly?" He asked. Castiel tucked the piece of paper into his pocket.

"We are going to end her life." He explained, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Chuck's face dropped, his lips parting, trying to say something, but Castiel didn't wait, there wasn't any time. Within a second there was a flutter of wings, and he was standing in the motel room with the Winchester's again, Chuck gone.

"That was quick." Dean muttered, he was hunched over a large open ruck-sack, stuffing various items inside of it, preparing to hit the road.

"We don't have a lot of time." Castiel told him, stepping over to him and handing him the piece of paper he had managed to get from Chuck. Dean shot him a confused look momentarily, before taking the page from him, his eyes scanning the words on the page.

"I don't get it, what is this?" Dean murmured. Sam appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, glancing at the pair of them.

"You back from Chuck's?" Sam asked, but Castiel ignored him, focusing his energy on Dean.

"That is where she will be tonight." Castiel said simply. Dean raised his eyebrows, before re-examining the page.

"Chicago?" Dean spat out, unimpressed, "And what the hell is this place? The Cathedral?" Dean frowned as he continued to read, and then shook his head, "this chick is going to some freaking club. She's going to do shots and get wasted. This isn't end of the world stuff, she doesn't sound like the antichrist."

"Chuck's not mistaken." Castiel insisted, grabbing the piece of paper from him.

"How are we meant to find her? Chuck hasn't really given us her headshot." Dean pointed out.

"She'll be marked." Castiel replied confidently. Dean picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and making his way over to the motel room door. Sam followed, wearing an identical expression of confusion on his face to Dean's.

"Marked? How?" Sam asked as the three of them stepped outside into the cold, early morning air.

"With the serpent." Castiel stated, as if it was an adequate description. Dean let out a chuckle of disbelief, pulling his car keys from his pocket and walking towards the Impala which sat on the opposite side of the parking lot.

"Right, Cas." He muttered with a shake of his head, "Now is the perfect time to be cryptic."

* * *

><p>The alcohol tasted bitter in her mouth, reminding her of sickly medicine. She winced, shutting her eyes tight, as it scorched her throat, slamming the shot glass back down on the surface of the bar, hearing the cat calls from her friends who cheered her on. Eve grinned broadly as her eyes sprang open and she let out a delighted laugh, feeling the earth beneath her tilt.<p>

"I shouldn't be doing this!" She protested as the friend to her right, a tall bearded man with long, dark dreadlocks, handed her another fluorescent green shot glass.

"Come on, how often do you do this? You only turn 21 once!" He pointed out, and she shrugged, biting down on her lower lip before raising the small glass to her mouth and throwing the alcohol into the back of her throat. She let out a hissing noise as it slid down her throat, and she placed the shot glass back down on the counter.

"No more!" She cried as she saw him hand her another, putting her foot down, "I want to be able to walk!" She laughed, and he shrugged.

"More for me then!" He grinned, swallowing the shot with ease.

"Okay, I need the bathroom." She sighed, pushing herself away from the bar and turning to navigate through the crowd of people that had filled the club. She could already feel the effects of the alcohol she'd consumed that evening, making her eyelids feel heavy, making everything she heard, everything she saw, seem hilarious. She had a permanent smile on her face, and grinned at a bouncer as she managed to pull herself up a flight of stairs and into the female toilets.

She reached over and leant against one of the sinks, glancing up and meeting her eyes in the mirror. Eve was a striking girl, the type who would draw your eyes to her without even meaning to. Her hair was a white blonde, it was long, wavy, and completely natural. Her eyes were a cool grey colour and her skin was smooth and flushed with life. Tonight her eyes had been lined with dark colors, her full lips shining with gloss. She had made an effort, it was her birthday, it was a special occasion. She sighed, pulling her hair off her face, draping it down her back, exposing her delicate shoulders, the straps of her dress, and the ink that she had got imprinted on her body a handful of years ago.

The image wound around her upper arm, across her shoulder blade and down round her collar bone. She couldn't remember exactly what had inspired it, she had never shown a particular interest in tattoo's before, but she was glad that she had followed through with the whim. It was colorful, with thick dark lines defining the image, bright green and deep red bands stretching across the scaled body, a pink forked tongue darting out towards her sternum. She ran her fingertips along the image of the snake, something which felt as much a part of her as the skin that it marked. She smiled to herself, feeling the shots beginning to take effect, giving her entire body a loose, relaxed sensation.

"Happy birthday," she sighed to her reflection, her smile spreading to her eyes.


	3. The Tattoo

The music was pounding, and as Dean stepped in over the threshold of the club, giving a curt nod to the bouncer, he couldn't help but wonder about how the hell a girl who would visit such a place could be classed as the epitome of innocence. The place was grimy, it stank of smoke and sweat, and the clientele were not the most respectable looking class of people, the majority of them wearing several holes in their face with large, elaborate tattoo's swirling across their skin.

"This is the place." Castiel said firmly as he got a view of the place. He could feel it, like a sixth sense, he understood that she was near. He had heard warnings about this girl from other angels in the garrison. She was innocent, but she was capable of horrendous things, she was gifted with a power that was lacking in all humans, she was truly exceptional. He glanced from Dean to Sam, both of whom seemed unconvinced that they had arrived in the right place.

"Seriously, this is where she's hiding out?" Sam asked. Castiel frowned slightly.

"She is not hiding." He told them, "She is unaware of what she is."

"Great, so we've got to waste some chic who hasn't done anything and has no clue that this is coming?" He heard Dean complain. Of course Dean would think this way, that much he'd established during the brief time that he'd known him. Dean's respect for human life was tremendous, and it was a characteristic that Castiel did appreciate, more than most of his other flaws. But when it came down to it, the loss of this girls life would be benefit the entire planet. It was simple math, one life for 6 billion.

"How do we find her?" He heard Sam ask. Castiel narrowed his eyes, searching the crowd of writhing bodies, moving to the beat of the song.

"She is marked." He repeated to them. He saw Dean roll his eyes.

"We get that, but that's a little vague." Sam mumbled.

"I will know it when I see it." Castiel said confidently, and he stepped into the crowd of dancing humans, his eyes seeking out something striking.  
>The must was loud and screeching, and Castiel recognized the song, it was one that Dean would sometimes play in his car during long road trips. The guitars would echoing throughout the club, and the lights were flickering harshly, accompanied with a film of smoke which was making everything difficult to see. He pushed past people, seeing Dean and Sam move through the crowd, examining each person they pushed past.<p>

And then he felt it. It was strange, and a sensation that Castiel was not used to, something which stopped him in his tracks. He felt her before he recognized her. His eyes landed on a girl, long white hair, her eyes shut as her body moved instinctively to the beat, her hips shaking in a way that he had never seen before, that made Castiel's stomach tighten. When her eyes fluttered opened, a broad, dizzying smile playing on her lips, Castiel sucked a gulp of air into his lungs, a physical reaction that he had never experienced - breathing was rarely an issue. He couldn't look away, he wanted to, he felt as if this was it, he was being drawn in by some form of dark power, something straight from the bowels of hell.

And then her eyes caught his, and he realised she was smiling at him as she moved. She raised a hand, moving her fingers, greeting him, as if they were friends. He opened his mouth, his eyes catching the outline of the snake that seemed to move across her skin like it had a mind of it's own, and he knew that he had the right girl. He knew what he had to do but doing it in a room full of people was not an option.

"You okay?" He heard Dean's voice cut across his thoughts as they girl looked away from him, focusing her attention instead on the man she was dancing with. Castiel cleared his throat, feeling as if he was finally able to think again, and turned to face Dean, "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"She's there." Castiel muttered, nodding towards the girl, "That's Eve."

"A tattoo." Dean sighed, his voice barely audible above the music, "You should have just said she had a freaking tattoo." Castiel stared at him, narrowing his eyes, confused. Dean shrugged, "Never mind."

"You found her?" Castiel heard Sam's voice and turned to see him push past a pair of barely dressed women to reach them, glancing around, "Where is she?"

"The one with the freaking snake tattooed on her shoulder." Dean shouted, motioning in her direction.

"What now?" Sam asked, turning to look expectantly at Castiel. He frowned, glancing around the full room, knowing that they had to get her on her own.

"There's an alleyway outside, bring her there." Castiel said decisively, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait a second," Dean called, grabbing him by the shoulder, "Some chick isn't going to just follow us outside into some Alleyway!"

"Persuade her." Castiel growled, "She'll believe you, she's trusting, it's in her nature." He sighed, shrugging Dean's hand off his shoulder and heading outsideinto the cool night air.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Eve had been caught up in the music, the alcohol in her system erasing any form of trepidation she had about making a fool of herself, and instead she moved in whatever way she felt was right. She turned in the direction of the voice, feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, and found herself face to face with a handsome man. She grinned at him.<p>

"Yeah?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Is your name Eve?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows, before slowly nodding.

"Yeah, it is." She told him with a small nod of her head.

"Right, some guy asked me to come in here and get you, he's stuck outside, having trouble with his ID." Eve raised her eyebrows, her mind racing, trying to figure out who could be stuck outside, who was missing.

"Is it Nicky? He always forgets his license." She shouted over the music. A strange expression crossed the strangers face, one that was similar guilt, but it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Yeah, Nicky." He said with a nod. She rolled her eyes with a smirk, grabbing her friend, mumbling an excuse for running outside into his ear, and turned back to the stranger.

"Alright, I'll come and help him out, hopefully the bouncers will take pity on him." She sighed, and the guy smirked and nodded, "Sorry, didn't catch your name." Eve said to the man as the pair of them started to navigate through the crowd.

"Oh, it's Dean." He called as they approached the door, his eyes scanning her momentarily, "Nice ink!" He pointed at the image running along her collar bone and she smiled at him.

"Thanks!" She sighed as they stepped out into the cool night air. She stopped for a moment, glancing around, no familiar face in sight. She cleared her throat, suddenly feeling the cold night air hitting her bare skin and turned to face Dean, "Where is he?" She asked. Dean was already making his way down the street, and he nodded for her to follow.

"Just round the corner." Dean explained. Eve bit down on her lower lip, glancing momentarily at the bouncers before following the man around the corner.

She found herself in an alleyway, it was long and narrow, with a few large industrial size bins sitting next to the fire escape of the club. There was no one in the alley, with the exception of a man standing there in a beige trench coat, a man that she'd recognized from the club, who had caught her eye momentarily. She frowned, glancing behind her, seeing another man appear, a taller one with longer hair than the other two. She cleared her throat, a hint of fear beginning to unfold in the back of her mind.

"Where's Nicky?" She asked, glancing towards Dean, but he was no longer paying attention to her, instead he was focused on the man in the trench coat, who had moved to face the pair of them straight on.

"You two might want to leave." The man murmured. His voice was deep, flat and had a strange air of authority. Eve wrapped her arms around herself, unsure of what was going on, her eyes returning to look at Dean, who just looked upset. There was something she was missing, something important.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked, an odd tone of pain to his voice. The man in the trench coat took a step towards them, and Eve felt her back stiffen, inhaling sharply.

"You know what I have to do. I do not have a choice." The man said plainly. Eve took a step backwards.

"Dean, what's going on?" She whimpered. Dean finally turned to look at her, his expression filled with pain and guilt, it did nothing to reassure her.

"There has to be another way." Dean choked out. Eve heard footsteps behind her, and glanced over her shoulder to see the taller of the men coming to a stop next to her.

"We can think this through, come up with something else." He interjected. The man in the trench coat appeared to be growing impatient, his jaw clenched, his hands balled into fists. Eve took another step backwards.

"I told you. This is it." He growled. Eve knew at that point that something was horribly wrong, the man in the trench coat was glaring at her with a sense of hate that she could feel heat up her skin, he was about to do something, something horrific, and it was going to happen to her. She was not an idiot, and knew that despite her curiosity over the situation, if she wanted to survive she needed to leave.

And so she turned on her heel, facing the street she'd just came from, and took of at a sprint, her feet pounding down hard on the tarmac, her legs carrying her as fast as they could possibly manage. She just needed to get to the main road, reach the bouncers, get back to a place where there were other people, people who would be witnesses.

Suddenly she hit something, someone. Without anyone moving in front of her, without the sound of footsteps from behind her, the man in the trench coat was suddenly directly in her way, standing still, staring down at her. She hit him hard, staggering backwards as she glanced up, meeting his eyes. She frowned, not understanding what was happening, where he had come from. She opened her mouth, to cry out for help, to ask him what the hell was going on, but before a sound managed to escape past her lips she felt his hand, closed into a fist, strike her hard on her temple, sending her reeling.

She was no longer standing, she hit the ground hard, feeling pain explode through her head as the concrete came up to meet her. She let out a groan as the world around her started spinning, lights popping in front of her eyes as she blinked, attempting to get her sight back. She could taste blood, she'd bitten the inside of her lip.

"What the hell, Cas! Stop!" She heard the guy called Dean call and her head turned in his direction, seeing him running in her direction.

Before Dean reached her she felt a hand wrap around her throat, and her head turned to see the man, who she assumed to be Cas, standing over her. Her lips parted, preparing a scream, but it was silenced as he pressed down on her windpipe, securing a grip on her throat. Suddenly, she wasn't on the ground anymore, she was upright, the wall of the club on her back. She was pinned by her throat, Castiel staring at her, his eyes narrow, his face tense with concentration and effort. She was choking, unable to breathe, her hands clawing at his arm, unable to free herself.

"Please," She managed to spit the word out past her lips, feeling his grip tighten, her head feeling light.

"Cas, stop it now!" She heard Dean scream. "We can figure this out, just let her go!"

"We can't risk it!" Cas spat out through gritted teeth. Eve dug her fingernails into the skin on his wrists, but he didn't flinch.

"Please don't -" She gasped, seeing the edges of her vision blurring, darkening, her lungs crying out for air.

"We don't murder innocent people!" She heard the taller man scream, but her eyes were fixed on the man who had her pinned, her eyes filled with desperation.

"She hasn't done anything, we have time, we can figure this out!" She heard Dean cry out. She was dizzy, and despite the fact that she was stuck, pinned, the world seemed to be spinning. She tried one last time to take a breath, but it was in vain. Her face was flushed, her eyes turning red. She was trying so hard to remain conscious, but she was failing. The face of the man who had her pinned was blurring, fading into black, the voices of the two other men, begging for her life, were falling silent. Her hands, which had been violently clawing at Cas' arm, fell limply by her side. She didn't want this to happen, she wanted to stay alert, she wanted to fight. But unconsciousness was calling, her body was betraying her, and despite her best efforts, her eyes slid shut.


End file.
